


Bittersweet Grief [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shared Grief, minor implied pining for zolf/hamid, spoilers for 156, these two just really needed to hug it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Zolf and Oscar already grieved Sasha once, now they can remember her.[A recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Bittersweet Grief [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bittersweet Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317422) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



> It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/bittersweet%20grief.mp3) | **Size:** 2.67MB | **Duration:** 3:51min

  
---|---


End file.
